


Predictions and Reads

by keikogobrrrrr



Series: QNB Fanfics [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Caught 4k, Flirting, M/M, Mind Reading, Minecraft Mondays but Not Accurate, Phil saw some shit, Predictions, Teasing, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, no smut tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikogobrrrrr/pseuds/keikogobrrrrr
Summary: A story where Quackity can see the future and Techno can read people's minds.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: QNB Fanfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186691
Comments: 19
Kudos: 306
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Predictions and Reads

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t ship the CCs nor their personas. This work is purely fiction and doesn’t intend on hurting anyone!

Quackity was a peculiar child growing up.

His family would say that he has quite a good intuition in whatever situations he's in or got dragged into, but that wasn't the case, no-no-no. He has something special in him that others don't have, something powerful and quite useful most times. 

Quackity can **predict** the future. 

Only he knew about this, not even his parents nor close friends. Fuck, he wouldn't even tell it to his pet cat. Quackity feared that people would use him as a lab rat or be in some type of weird cult. He predicted his future once, most of it didn't end pretty well for him, but luckily, he avoided his misfortunes except for one. 

He could remember that vision in his mind, yet it was such a blur. 

There was a sword pointed delicately at his neck, a glowering expression staring down at him. They spoke to him, but those words became static and buzzed, as well as their face, like a broken television, and everything flickered out in pitch black. He was utterly terrified for that moment, and whatever he tried to do, he couldn't seem to avoid that dreadful fate of his. 

“You alright, mijo?” His mother asked worriedly, “Your face is looking a little pale.”

Quackity only smiled sheepishly, “It’s okay, mama. I'm fine.”

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?” _You could say that_ , Quackity thought, but his pride was too big to say that. Instead, he replied, “No, of course not.”

His mother giggled and didn't press on the matter any longer, which Quackity appreciated. “You’ll do great, mijo,” She cooed, “I know you will.” She brushed back the black locks out of Quackity’s hair and gently pressed a gentle peck on his forehead. 

“Thanks, mama.”

Tomorrow was the start of an important event called ‘Minecraft Mondays, a game where they would simply gamble with life and death, but there was nothing to worry about since they’ll still come out alive with the respawn beds that the admins all gathered. Quackity was thrilled when he was invited to partake in the event and reassured his mother that he would still come out alive and well. 

With the special ability that Quackity had, sometimes it was just too boring, too dull, too predictable, you know? He wanted something to make his life feel more exciting, and he had a feeling that this event would give him that. 

Well, maybe not.

Monday rolled off quickly as Quackity expected it to be. Everything was too predictable for him. His expectations met nothing but pure and utter disappointment. Why did he think this was a good idea again? Quackity grumbled something underneath his breath as he opened the chest, picking up the valuable things he could find and put in his inventory. 

“Quackity, look out!” His teammate, Junky, shouted. Quackity didn’t need him to tell him that. He turned around, and a figure stood a head taller than him. It was a man with piglin ears and sharp tusks, wearing a… golden crown and royal gown? Quackity looked bewildered but didn’t question the man’s style. It fit him quite well, actually.

“Thanks,” The man blurted out.

Quackity raised a brow. He hadn’t even said anything yet. “What?”

Ah, the other looked flustered now. It made Quackity even more confused.

He tried to predict their moves; he really did. Unlike others, this guy was pretty tough to beat. It was _exhilarating_. He didn’t know what happened to Junky; he probably already died from this guy’s teammate. The said man was tailing him in the forest, hunting him down. Quackity knew when to dodge and attack, but he didn’t know whether his prediction was delaying or what. It was as if this man could read him like a book. 

And ever so slowly, his mind was getting static. It was almost giving him a headache.

“Will you stop predicting my attacks?!” The man yelled.

God, it irritated Quackity’s skin. He’s not going to lie, it was entertaining at first, but now it’s just plain annoying. He scrunched up his nose as his brow twitched in irritation, “Only if you stop first! It’s like you’re reading my mind or some shit,” He scowled. He kept running and running, just barely dodging the other’s deadly attacks. Shit, it was a dead-end, and by that, he meant they were already at the barrier. 

Quackity turned around, taking shallow breaths, his brown eyes focused on those reds. They stood in front of each other, two feet apart; his opponent raised their sword, pointing at his neck, so dangerously close. Quackity gulped the lump forming on his throat. Was he going to kill him there? For once in his life, he didn’t know. His predictions were all jumbled up and kept changing every second. He wanted to puke.

“Don’t puke on _me_. That’s disgusting.”

“I never even said anything!”

“ _Oh_.”

Quackity gritted his teeth, confusion and fury bubbling up inside him. He foresaw the man would laugh at him and barked out, “Don’t even try laughing at me.” 

The man only bit his lip to suppress his laugh, “I wasn’t going to,” he managed to say.

“Sure, you weren’t.” Quackity rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you going to kill me yet, whoever you are?”

“Technoblade,” The other filled in, “And I don’t know. You still seem like you’re finding a way to escape, or at least, I think you are. You’re kinda hard to read, man.”

Quackity furrowed his brows, and then it clicked him. “Are you implying you can read minds or some shit?” Techno gave a nonchalant shrug, “You could say that,” He smirked yet quickly went back to a thin line as he read Quackity’s mind.

_Yo, bitch._

Quackity respawned, laughing hysterically as the others looked at him with concern. God, that was awesome. The look at Techno’s face was utterly priceless for Quackity. On second thought, maybe joining this event wasn’t too bad. “You okay there, dude?” He heard Junky asked with a small titter. Quackity’s obnoxious laughter fell into cute giggles, “Yeah, yeah. Never felt better.”

* * *

Techo won the first week and got first place in the teams and solo placements. That was an excellent start to be famous, he thought and snapped out from his trance as he was tackled over to a hug. Techno let out a soft chuckle as he ruffled the soft mop of blonde hair on his chest, bright baby blue eyes meeting his fiery reds, “You were so cool, big man!” Tommy praised, feeding Techno’s ‘bad bitch’ ego. 

“Thank you, thank you,” Techno said proudly. “Now, get off.” Tommy pouted but pulled away. Techno patted off the dirt on his clothes as he stood, and once again, he got dragged over to a tight hug, “You won!” He heard Wilbur cheer with enthusiasm. “Yeah, I won,” Techno repeated with a light hum. 

“You did a good job back there, mate,” Phil said, joining in with the hug, and Tommy followed. Techno didn’t like being touched, but he sure wasn’t closed off enough to reject his family’s warm hugs. As they all pulled away, Wilbur and Tommy went to get some food, leaving Techno and Phil for the moment. 

“Say, Techno, what happened back there?” Phil asked.

“What do you mean?” Techno answered with another question, an eyebrow raised. 

“You and that little duck winged guy, what was his name again? Quackity?” Techno nodded, then Phil continued, “You had a bit of trouble back there with him. Is everything alright?”

Techno wasn’t sure how to answer that question and simply shrugged, “It was okay, I guess.” He heard Phil hum and didn’t press on it longer. His family knew that he could read people’s minds; it was one of the few things that he couldn’t really control. It wasn’t easy to deal with that unusual ability he has, especially when he had thousands of voices in his head. 

Well, at least something had to keep him distracted from hearing people’s thoughts.

And you could say that Techno both love and hate those annoying voices.

In the second week of the event, the voices demanded blood, and Techno gave it to them, but as Techno stumbled forward, he saw those familiar vibrant dark chocolate eyes and brown hair. The voices were shouts and yells turned to hushed whispers and little giggles. Techno swore some of them even fucking squealed. 

_Hi, guapito._

Techno didn’t know what that meant, but god, it made him so flustered. “Hi?” He stuttered out. Quackity smirked as he stepped close, too close for Techno’s comfort, but the pinkette didn’t push him away either way. “Are you going to help your teammate?” 

“Junky’s already dead,” Quackity shrugged as his two fingers running up to Techno’s chest, neck, and chin, his pointer finger placed under, “And I came here to meet you.” Techno froze on his spot as he spotted familiar shades of green robes and a striped bucket hat. Blue eyes were staring eye-wide as their mouth agape. 

He knew Quackity had that smug look on his face; it was as if he anticipated for this very moment. The voices started freaking out, but he could still the words that Quackity cooed in his ear, “Good luck, _cariño_.” Then a gentle kiss was placed on his neck. Blood rushed to his cheeks, immediately regretting his decision of not pushing the other away. What’s even worse is that his father was witnessing it. The old man really got the front row seats for that, aye?

Techno instantly killed Quackity, and Phil was still frozen on his spot, “What in the _fuck_?” He finally voiced out.

“I, I can explain.” _He really can’t._

* * *

“Did you just flirt with Technoblade?” Junky asked, looking shell-shocked.

Quackity took pride in his actions and grinned mischievously. He didn’t answer the question, but the other could already tell the answer from that eat-shitting that Quackity had on his face.

* * *

In the next few weeks, Quackity didn’t participate. He wanted to tease the man for a bit, and he knew how those red eyes were looking around, looking for him, as he watched from afar. He knew it so so well. As week six came by, Quackity finally participated. Oh, how he loved those pig-like ears twitched and flicked happily despite having a resting bitch face. Just as how he visioned it. 

Quackity flirted, teased, and praised, and god, he loved Techno’s reactions. Cute, he thought, and with the other reading his mind, he couldn’t help but blush as he swung his axe. This went on each time he participated, but sadly, the event finished quickly than Quackity had expected. With the winner being announced, of course, it was Techno, Quackity was about to leave. 

But a hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him from walking any further. A smile came upon his lips, and he turned around, “Yes, Techno?”

“You already know what I’m going to say. What’s the point on telling it?”

“I’d like to hear it from the present you.”

Techno grumbled underneath his breath before heaving out a long sigh as he mustered the courage he could get. From the corner of Quackity’s eye, he could see a brunette and two blondes peeking out in the bush. He suppressed a giggle. 

“Will you go out to dinner with me?”

_Yes._

“Voice it out.”

Quackity chortled and places his palms on Techno’s face, “ _Yes_ , Technoblade, I will go out to dinner with _you_ ,” Quackity said. They both could hear ‘ew’s and ‘yuck’s in the background, as well as laughter and short hiccups. And as much as Quackity tried, he still ended up in a laughing fit as Techno groaned in embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!!<3


End file.
